


The Better Man

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Boromir would need to be on his guard, for Aragorn was proving to be unpredictable, in all things.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	The Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> A direct sequel to my earlier "Mistake" drabble, [Seeing It Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123660), and another for the "Mistakes" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Grappling for purchase, dominance. Not unwelcome, but certainly unexpected. As Aragorn pinned him deftly, smiling down at him with a triumphant light in his eyes, Boromir realized that he had made a very serious mistake.

He had mistaken the soft-voiced Ranger for the real man--but the cunning wild man he now lay under was the true Aragorn. He would need to be on his guard, for Aragorn was proving to be unpredictable, in all things.

He consoled himself with the thought of what lay ahead... and with the knowledge that in this, he was the better man than Faramir.


End file.
